1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an image forming device, and a program.
2. Related Art
A common image forming device according to an electrophotographic system forms an image on an image carrier such as a photosensitive member, and then transfers the image to a recording material. At the time of transfer, positions of pixels which form the image and which are transferred to the recording material may be incorrectly transferred to positions that are dislocated from desired positions. To overcome this problem in the technical art, there have been proposed different methods for correcting dislocation of pixels by performing image processing directly on image data. In one example of such a method there is provided a coordinate system on which an image is positioned and relative to which the image is converted into another coordinate system, and adjusted by a correction amount to compensate for positional dislocation.